PRESA DEL CANÍBAL
by Darcyi
Summary: El Ex-Agente del FBI se encontraba presa de aquel depredador que tantas veces había estado en su mente, que en tantas ocasiones había intentado apoderarse de el ¿Qué pasara ahora que todo el mundo lo da por muerto? - No tengas miedo Will- le susurró al oído mientras limpiaba sus heridas.


**TITULO. - PRESA DEL CANÍBAL**

 **RESUMEN. -** El Ex-Agente del FBI se encontraba presa de aquel depredador que tantas veces había estado en su mente, que en tantas ocasiones había intentado apoderarse de el ¿Qué pasara ahora que todo el mundo lo da por muerto? - No tengas miedo Will- le susurró al oído mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **NADA ES CASUALIDAD**

 **WILL POV**

Sentía como la sangre corría por cada una de las heridas que habían sido propiciadas en mi cuerpo, mis ropas se pegaban a la perfección denotando el rojo carmín ante aquella luz de luna, esta sería la última noche en que tendría que pasar por esto, sería la última vez que experimentaría estos sentimientos y sensaciones, lo tenía frente a mí, su mirada caoba tan penetrante como la noche que nos conocimos, lo tome por el cuello y con mi otra mano rodé su cintura mientras él se limitaba a hacer lo mismo, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya por algunos instantes, me sentía tan cansado, cansado de todo aquello de los asesinatos masivos, de lo asqueroso que podían resultar los actos humanos, pero sobre todo estaba cansado de ser el juguete del hombre que me sostenía impidiendo me desvaneciera en los suelos, deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad, había tomado una decisión justo en ese momento, era tiempo de despedirme de este mundo, pero no planeaba hacerlo solo, iba a hacer un último trabajo antes de irme, lo mire nuevamente el azul de mis ojos se cruzó con el castaño oscuro de los de Hannibal quien miraba con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos, sujeto con su mano mi mejilla sin articular palabra alguna "Lo sabe "pensé por un instante, acto seguido desvié mi vista al risco donde nos encontrábamos y fue entonces cuando sujete su playera con fuerza y nos lance a ambos por aquel acantilado "Un ser como tú no puede permanecer por más tiempo en este mundo" pensé antes de impactarnos con las frías aguas y turbulentas aguas de aquel sitio.

Sentía como aquellas salvajes aguas arrastraban mi cuerpo a las profundidades del mar, en ese momento me olvide de todo de Molly, de su hijo, de Jack…. En ese momento me olvide del hombre que había arrastrado conmigo a las profundidades de aquellas turbulentas aguas, cerré los ojos y por un instante me deje llevar, deje que mi cuerpo fuera tomado por aquellas aguas, solté sin estar consciente de ello su cuerpo y de un momento a otro fui perdiendo el conocimiento. Yo no había marcha atrás había tomado una decisión cuando sujete su cuerpo con fuerza, no tenía por qué preocuparme me había llevo al monstruo, al demonio que había acechado cada una de mis pesadillas conmigo, el mundo no tenía que preocuparse más por Hannibal el Caníbal, aquella noche había terminado con dos asesinos de un tiro, no le debía nada a nadie, finalmente podría descansar

Pero fui tan ingenuo al creer aquello…

 **HANNIBAL POV**

La fiereza con que las olas del mar arrastraban nuestros cuerpos resultaba exquisita, sin embargo, me resultaba indiferente en ese momento, lo dejé jugar conmigo por algunos instantes, le hice creer que era el quien tenía el control en ese momento, lo que él no sabía era que todo era parte de un plan. Sujete su mano con fuerza mientras veía como cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la fuerza de aquellas aguas turbulentas, jale su cuerpo hasta donde me encontraba y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos por algunos instantes , era la única forma que conocía para mantenerlo con vida, demasiada agua e sus pulmones podría ocasionar que estos estallaran, su cerebro sin recibir oxigeno por más de un minuto provocaría su muerto… si lo quería inconsciente ,sin embargo aún lo quería con vida, todo esto era parte de mi plan. La herida que tenia del lado lateral de mi cuerpo dificultaba me moviera con mayor facilidad ante la agresividad de aquellas aguas, aunado a ello el hecho de que debía lidiar no solo conmigo sino además con el… con Will a quien aún no estaba dispuesto dejarlo continuar con su última voluntad "La imprudencia que lo caracteriza Agente es lo que lo llevo a su perdición esta noche… yo no puedo ser parte de tu diseño… No esta noche"

Cuando finalmente logro llegar a la costa de aquellos riscos desde donde nos habíamos lanzado siento por un instante la pesadez hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, aún no es tiempo, aun necesito continuar, y es entonces cuando levanto mi mirada que me encuentro con aquella mujer de cabellos negros y atuendos que le hacen juego.

-Supongo que este será el último favor que me harás ¿O me equivoco Chiyoh? - me extiende la mano que me ayuda a ponerme de pie y dedica una mirada rápida a mi compañero que yace inconsciente en las arenas de aquella orilla

\- ¿Will? - pregunta mientras una sonrisa fugas se posa en sus labios y la veo acercarse lentamente al lugar donde el descansa inconsciente

-Puedo estar seguro que el transporte está más que listo junto con los documentos que abalan nuestras nuevas identidades- pregunto sin rodeos, pero con el tono de voz que deja en evidencia lo que siempre he tenido… Control

-Por supuesto, todo está listo- responde mientras la observo tomar el cuerpo de Will entre sus brazos, coloco una de mis manos en sus hombros y le dedico una mirada que resulta más que suficiente para dejar en evidencia mis intenciones, me entrega el cuerpo del hombre y ambos nos dirigimos al coche que espera en la carretera

-Sera la última vez que te ayude- dice inmediatamente luego de cerrar de un portón la puerta trasera del automóvil

-Es la última vez que sabrás de mi – respondo de inmediato mientras ocupo el lugar del copiloto.

 **NARRADOR POV**

El doctor Lecter sabía lo que hacía, las cosas habían sucedido como el había deseado, porque él sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para que las personas reaccionaran o respondieran como él deseaba, nada era una coincidencia para él, todo era parte de un plan… de un diseño como a Will le gustaba llamarlo, observo con detenimiento aquella carretera mientras se dirigían al Yeta privado que se había encargado su pupila de conseguirle como un último favor, el viento frio acompañado de los rastros de sal chocaba con su rostro, este cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquello , para el resultaba magnifico, dejaba atrás una parte de su vida, no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, los cambios siempre son buenos pensaba el Doctor Lecter mientras observaba como dejaba atrás todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, él era un depredador que se encargaba de preparar a cada una de sus presas, el destripador de Chesapeake, el monstruo de Florencia y por ultimo… a Hannibal el Caníbal.

-Hemos llegado- hablo finalmente Chiyoh después de conducir por una hora a un sitio prácticamente desértico donde lo único que se podía visualizar era aquella pista donde un jet listo para despegar esperaba.

Hannibal tomo el cuerpo de Will entre sus brazos y lo subió con rapidez al jet que los esperaba para despegar, regreso de inmediato cuando dejo descansar el cuerpo inconsciente de este en su interior le dedico una mirada mientras despegaba de su rostro algunos cabellos que continuaban adhiriéndose a este con rebeldía, sabía que debían apresurarse, debía tratar a su joven paciente cuanto antes, pues si las calenturas empeoraban solo haría más difícil estabilizar su condición, acto seguido se giró a la entrada del Jet y con la sutiliza y elegancia que lo caracterizaba descendió del mismo para encontrarse con ella una última vez

-Supongo que es el Adiós- dijo Chiyoh mientras extendía su mano la cual el Doctor Lecter tomo rápidamente y con delicadeza

-Ha sido un placer compartir todo este tiempo contigo- finalizo mientras llevaba la mano de la joven a sus labios y depositaba un beso en esta –Adiós- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta dejando en aquella oscuridad en la que el único farol de luz era la luna

-Adiós Doctor Lecter- susurro para sí misma Chiyoh mientras daba la media vuelta y escuchaba el sonido de los motores de aquel jet que despegaba.

 **HANNIBAL POV**

Finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, un nuevo lugar con nuevas identidades un sitio donde nadie sospecharía quienes somos y de donde provenimos, Londres resultaba un lugar agradable para pasar el tiempo, para iniciar una nueva vida donde no intervinieran más el agente Jack ni mucho menos esa familia ficticia que con desesperación Will había buscado, era el momento de que olvidara todo eso, que finalmente admitiera la naturaleza y sus instintos que habían permanecido dormidos hasta mi llegada

-Es momento de que me dejes enseñarte el camino correcto Will- susurre mientras me acercaba a la ancha cama donde descansaba, a su lado el monito me indicaba la situación actual, estable, sus heridas en estado de recuperación y el sangrado se había controlado, habían transcurrido alrededor de dos semanas desde los sucesos de Virginia, desde entonces el había permanecido de esta forma absorto en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, sus ojos azules continuaban cerrados, sin embargo algo en mi interior no podía esperar a que estos se abrieran, coloque en el mueble que descansaba a un costado de su cama un refractario donde había vertido minutos antes un poco de agua helada para bajarle la temperatura que nuevamente había comenzado a subir, con una toalla seca me dispuse a retirar todos y cada uno de los rastros de sudor que descansaban en su cuerpo, comencé con su rostro para después descender por su cuello y continuar por sus anchos hombros, de inmediato me detuve cuando observe como de nueva cuenta su respiración se hacía agitada, de inmediato tome la jeringa que descansaba en el mueble donde tenía lo necesario para tener a Will en un estado estable y la introduje en una de sus venas, el líquido lo vertía con delicadeza observaba como desaparecía el contenido poco a poco, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar cada vez con mayor tranquilidad hasta que finalmente sus signos nuevamente se estabilizaron y me permitieron continuar con mi tarea.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más pretender dormir? - le pregunte en voz alta mientras me separaba de la cama.

Will había permanecido demasiado tiempo en ese estado, sin embargo sabia que aquello era producto de los deseos del hombre que descansaba en aquella recamara, me acerque a la gran ventana que hacia juego con mi habitación y contemple por un largo rato la caída de la lluvia acompañada del sonido de esta, simplemente magnifico, no podía evitar pensar aquello, finalmente después de tanto había sido el quien había vuelto a mi, siempre era así, destino o no , era el quien venia, Will era una maravilla digna de mi admiración personal, era demacrado para que simples mundanos gozaran de la compañía que representaba, era un hombre tan solitario, el sufrimiento que albergaba en su interior era tan grande que no le permitía ver todas las cualidades de las que me percataba, recuerdo el primer encuentro que tuvimos, lo supe con una mirada, lo supe cuando el azul de sus ojos se encontró con el caoba de los mios, era un ser magnifico, único en su clase, digno de mi aprecio, contemplo , era una pieza que deseaba fuera parte de mi colección, ese dote tan excepcional que poseía, esa capacidad de entrar en la mente de aquellos delincuentes... ese don al que el mismo llamaba diseño, simplemente magnifico, mi curiosidad por el solo incrementaba con cada sesión que celebrábamos , habían transcurrido años desde que alguien provocaba en mi tal interes...

Un sonido proveniente de la habitación que se encontraba junto a la mía me saco de mis pensamientos, el sonido de un jarrón impactándose que la superficie plana de aquellos suelos laminados me indicaban lo que había estado esperando con tanto deseo sucediera...

-Así que finalmente has despertado Will.-


End file.
